


Mistletoe Kiss Drabble

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some temptations are too hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss Drabble

Dan is at Jev’s good-bye party. Jev isn’t sure who invited him.

Before late, Dan corners him.

“Hi,” Dan says as if they were still friends.

Jev has nothing to say but Dan is blocking his way out.

There is a sprig of mistletoe hanging over his head. Mischievous, Jev leans in to kiss him. Surprisingly, Dan allows it. He even tilts his head and kisses back.

Someone cat calls and Dan jerks away, suddenly unable to meet Jev’s eyes.

“C’mon, Danny, let’s find a quieter place.”

“Don’t call me that,” Dan groans.

“What? Danny?”

Dan’s breath catches. “Y-yeah.”

“Sure.”


End file.
